Captured Moments
by LauRa-ReaDinG-XoX
Summary: A photographer is put in the company. Easy aren't too pleased about that, even more when they find out it's a woman. George/OC


**Captured Moments**

_A photographer is put in the company. Easy aren't too pleased about that, even more when they find out it's a woman._

**::::**

_**- England, 1943 -**_

Brianna couldn't stop the fluttering of her heart as she followed closely begin the Private taking to her the Colonel's office. She had already got the lecture about her job in the war by the British Colonel, she gathered she'd get one from the American Colonel too. They stopped out front of a door. "If you'd take a seat please Ma'am." The Private said, making her feel like an old hag then in her twenties. Without argue she did as she was told while the Private knocked on the door before entering the room.

She could feel the fluttering start up again with the longer she waited. She didn't like to think of herself as shy but truthfully she was only half way there - this Colonel could very well send her back packing to her father if he didn't like what he saw. Colonel Sink's word would decide everything, this was a chance of a life time for a female to get close to action, and it would do wonders for her career.

The Private that she saw disappear through the door a moment ago reappeared. "Ma'am, his ready to see you." The young man opened the door wider as Brianna got up from the seat, he gave her a smile but it did nothing for her nerves. The Private closed the door, leaving her in the room with the man at the desk.

The man behind the desk hardly had any hint of gray strands through his dark hair. He still held himself with pride and strength. "Miss Duncan, would you please take a seat?" He made it sound like a question but she knew she couldn't afford to tell him no. Taking the only other seat on the other side of him. It was unnerving that his frame towered over her smaller one, yet again she was use to that happening in every aspect of her life, and it was very much a man's world. "The British Military have sent you to the Americans in hope of passing their troubles to us." He shuffled through the paper work in front of him and she tried not to bite back rudely.

"No disrespect Sir, I only want to capture the moments so people back home can get an understanding of what these men are doing for us." She sat ridged in her chair as the Colonel merely stared at her, inspecting her like bug.

"Do you know any combat fighting Miss Duncan?"

She felt her heart sink into the pit of her stomach. "No Sir."

"Well we better get you out to your company so you can learn some." The Colonel stood up from his desk while she was still seated, somewhat stumped by his words. "Are you coming along Miss Duncan?" Without further word, Brianna stood up and followed the Colonel out of the office.

They walked outside, the weather somewhat sunny for an English afternoon. "I'll be placing you with Easy Company Miss, they are the best paratroops we have."

"Paratroopers Sir?" She didn't like the sound of that, wasn't she meant to be serving with the army?

"They jump out of aero planes. You aren't scared of heights are you Ma'am?" The Colonel glanced at her, her usually creamy skin looking somewhat pale.

"No Sir." Was Brianna's instant reply back though her thoughts were taken back at the idea of jumping of aircrafts in perfect condition.

They got closer to a group of men, each suited in the army greens. And it looked as if they were training for combat fighting. Suddenly one of the man yelled out an order making all men snap to attention as the Colonel and herself came to stand beside the man. "Sergeant Winters, you seem to have the company in fine form." Colonel Sink addressed the red head beside him.

"I'm merely giving them the orders Sir, it's the company that put all their effort into it." Brianna's focused on the Sergeant next to them, the way he held himself and directed the Colonels comment to his company instead of taking the compliment for himself.

"Which brings me to the reason why I will be placing Miss Duncan with Easy." The Colonel stepped to the side bringing Brianna to Winters attention. "She will be part of the company as a photographer. She is going to be following Easy, Miss Duncan needs to know some combat skills, and it probably wouldn't be any harm to show her how to use a firing arm as well."

Sinks last comment came to a surprise to her, he hadn't said anything about firing arms. "Pardon Sir?"

"I would rather every man, _person_ know how to protect themselves to the fullest in every possible situation."

"Your right Sir." Of course he was, Brianna couldn't see the Colonel doing anything for no reason, she's just never held a gun in her life.

"And you'll be having lesions four times a week to earn your wings." She nodded her head at the Colonel because she had no doubt what he meant by earning her wings - she pushed the thought away for later to worry about. "If you're going to be fighting with the men, you'll be treated exactly like one of them. In saying that you will be sharing a bunker with them. No point in giving you a room to yourself when there will be no such thing out there on the field." The Colonel was straight forward compared to the British.

She hadn't thought about any of this because in reality, she never thought she would get the OK sign to apart of the military. She casted a glance in the Sergeant's direction to see that he seemed slightly uncomfortable. If she didn't know better she'd say that he was a true gentleman compared to some of the men back home in the local pub. "Yes Sir." She just hoped that the Easy men would have similar manners like their Sergeant.

**::::**

Brianna didn't need to be told about what the men of Easy Company thought of her, they were polite but they were very clear on their thoughts of a woman joining the paratroopers. In saying that, the men's silent treatment was nothing compared to Sobel's crude remarks about the 'weaker sex' which made Brianna push herself harder each day to prove to _all_ of them that she had just as much stamina as the other half.

Two months had passed since her conversation with Colonel Sink, she still kept her efforts high and a few of the men from Easy such as the Doc Roe had spoken a word or two to her but others wise they kept to themselves and gave her privacy. Tonight, Brianna wanted to change it up a bit - she had been on the straight and narrow ever since she left her home town.

Picking up her camera; she _had_ to bring it, she couldn't miss a moment that could be captured. With her army greens on and her short blonde hair stuck in a small pony-tail, she left the army grounds thankful that Sobel hadn't taken _this_ weekend pass from them.

She walked down the cobble stones of the main street and following the sound of the happy chorus of men. It didn't take long for her to find the brightly lit pub and squeeze through the entrance passing some of the soldiers to the bar. "Hey, can I get a beer?" She spoke to the closest person behind the bar who happened to be a woman, younger than herself she believed. The woman seemed fluttered with the amount of men demanding her attention.

"You're in the army?" The surprise was in the woman's voice, her eyes taking in Brianna's appearance.

"Paratrooper." Well, Brianna still had one more practice jump before she could official be a part of the paratroopers for her wings. After all her worry about jumping off perfectly working aero planes, she had only hurt herself once. Her ankle hadn't been twisted or sprained but one landing had left her with sore muscles leading to Doc Roe pestering, ordering her to come to the hospital for a checkup. "Photographer." She held up her camera around her neck to emphasis her title. "Could I get that beer?"

"Oh, yeah." The woman quickly got to work filling up a large glass for her. Brianna was thankful the woman hadn't picked up a pint, she could have a few drinks but Brianna knew her limit with her small body weight.

Brianna was suddenly pushed roughly into the side of the bar, the air bursting out of her lungs and an American accent filling her ears. "Sorry about that." The hand grabbed her shoulder to help her stay steady. She looked up to the face of man with brown eyes and black hair, the man almost reminded her of an Italian. "Rebecca right?"

"Brianna." She tried to seem indifference about the Easy man not remembering her name. "And you're Bill." She didn't think he would appreciate her calling him 'Wild Bill' as some of the men intended to do.

"Ahh yeah…" Bill was unsure where to go from here, he usually kept his distance because in his books no broad should be holding a gun. In saying that, his Ma didn't raise no fool, his manners kicked in. "I can take care of that." The woman behind the bar took that moment to place Brianna's drink in front of her.

"Its fine Bill," She put her hand on his arm to stop his hand out. "No special treatment, I'm…" She was going to say 'one of them' but she wasn't sure how he would react to that. "I'm a paratrooper."

"What cha talkin' about? We buy rounds for everyone, why'd you think I'm here?" Bill nodded his head towards the group of Easy men seated around one of the long tables. "One more won't hurt." Bill turned to the other woman. "I'll have three more beers, all on me." He put his money down on the bar while the woman got the rest before turning back to the fellow Easy solider.

"See your getting friendly with the Americans Duncan!" Brianna cringed at hearing the English accent. Daniel happened to be one of the soldiers that was present when the English Colonel had practically passed her off to the Americans, meaning the man liked to rub glass into an open wound.

And like the woman she was, Brianna bit back. "I'd say I would take an American any day, you _Yanks_ are getting slack in the sack." She saw the sly grin wipe off Daniels face before turning her attention to Bill. She knew speaking of such things could back leash, she was after all trying to prove that women were equal not degrading.

The American seemed slightly shock from the language that escaped the woman's mouth but as it wore off - a wide smile started to spread across Bill's face. "I think we judged you to quick." He grabbed a couple a drinks. "Well, you gonna help?" Brianna quickly reached forward, grabbing the other two sitting on the bar and following the broad man through the crowd.

"What cha doing bringing the broad over here?" One of the boys said from the table as they grew closer, she wasn't quite sure who spoke as her view was Bill's back.

"Shut your mouth Liebgott." Bill was quick to respond back and take a seat with a man known as Joe Toye, the other Joseph in the company. "Get over here Duncan." The man made space for the woman and handed out the respected beers to each man. "Fellas, you all remember Brie here?"

As Brianna went to take a drink of her glass, she couldn't help feel some affection for Bill at the sudden nickname. She had hardly spoken to the man for a few moments, now it seemed like there was never that gap between them. "Hi." She simply smiled, not sure what else to say and was thankful when Bill spoke once again.

"So us Americans are better in the sack?" Brianna could feel her face heating up at the question and the dozen eyes that turned in her direction.

"Well…_yeah_." Truthful, Brianna didn't know about anything in that department but she did know that the Americans had some sense of humor compared to the well-mannered, stick in the mud English men.

"I'll buy you your next round." The man across the table said, he had a slightly pointy nose and brown eyes. She was positive that his name was Muck, or at least that's what the guys called him.

"Say something else." The red head next to Muck stared at her with interest.

"What would you like me to say Malarkey?" She questioned, nervous about the reason to him asking.

"Your accent, you sounded like a true Yank when you first came onto base. Now, I can hear a hint of American…and you have a nice voice." Malarkey let out his own blush as the guys started on him.

"Go get your own broad Malarkey!" Bill threw an arm around Brianna.

The comment made her deflect almost instantly at the claiming comment – she thought she was making some progress with a friendship, she didn't want to be warming their beds. "I think I might head back to the barracks."

"You just got here!" Muck shouted from across the table.

"The broad can't hold her liquor down." The rude comment came from down the table from Liebgott.

"I assure you Mr. Liebgott, I can have my fair share." She didn't dare mention that her 'fair share' wouldn't be anything close to the men's. Brianna brought her drink to her lips, taking a large sip of the beer to prove her point while the Jew stared intensity at her.

George Luz suddenly shouted from the other side of Liebgott, a crooked grin plastered on his face. "Hey Ann! Take a photo of Gorgeous George would you?" He pulled a ridiculous duck face, making Perconte burst into laughter at his friend. Brianna didn't manage to take the photo until afterwards, capturing the two friends leaning on each other in a fit of laugher that brought a smile to her own lips.

_**- D-Day, 6th June 1944, Normandy, France -**_

Brianna would be lying if she said that she hadn't felt relief at the cancelled drop off the night before. That relief hadn't lasted long after finding out about the death of Bill's brother, the man pushing everyone away and his attitude set alarms off in her head.

Now, her mind was focused on the aero plane that she was seated in, light flashing through the small windows of the plane from the artillery fire. Her knee bounced constantly, her breath catching in her throat each time the plane shook from the force outside. A large hand pressed against her knee, stopping the leg from moving about. "You've got to relax Brie." Shifty flipped his zippo lighter between his fingers, flipping the top open several times.

Her attention went to the zippo. "How do you do that? I can barely get the thing between my fingers without dropping it."

"You've got small hands, thought we discovered that a while back." Brianna rolled her eyes at the smirk on Shifty's face before turning her attention back to the window of the plane when bullets hit the side. "Don't worry about them. Bill will be fine." He said it with such reassurance that she could almost believe the man but how did he know who was going to live through the night? "And George will be waiting for you." Shifty whispered the words, loud enough over the roar of the plane but only for her to hear. That didn't stop her from balling her hand into a fist and thumping Shifty in the leg. The man happened to be the only one she had expressed her feelings for the Easy Company Joker, she wanted those feelings to stay unnoticed by the rest of the men.

The sound of Winters voice stole the pair's attention, Brianna's eyes shooting to the red light behind him. The run down started as everyone followed the training they had engraved in their minds.

Lining up, she clipped her harness above her while Shifty did the same behind her and Muck in front. "Nine Okay!" Shifty patted her shoulder, his voice roaring over the plane engine.

"Eight Okay!" Brianna slapped Muck's shoulder and the shouts of the check continued down the plane to Winters.

The plane suddenly swayed to the side from a hit, Brianna's hand instantly gasping onto Muck's uniform and Shifty grabbing onto her shoulders. From her spot, Brianna caught the sight of one of their planes been hit, orange flames bringing the machine out of the sky. "Oh God, we're not going to make it."

Shiftys hand squeezed her shoulder in comfort. "We're gonna make it Brie!" He patted her shoulder one last time as the red light turned green making Brianna focus on the light as the line of paratroopers shorted through the plane door.

"Remember your training Duncan." Brianna quickly looked up at Winters before closing her eyes and jumping from the aircraft.

She suddenly felt the bags on her legs rip off making her eyes snap open to the blackened sky that was filled with sparks of orange shooting up from the ground. Her attention went to the firing that was to close for her liking and she managed to steer the parachute in a safer direction where she couldn't see any oncoming firing.

Remembering her training she landed on the ground without any faults and unclipped her parachute that was holding her down before quickly making her way over to the brushes for some cover. The area surrounding her looked alien in the dark, on top of that, Brianna didn't have any sort of weapon on her for protection. The thought of her supplies, she slipped her backpack off quickly searching for her reason to been here. A rush of relief went through her as her fingers touched the well-known lends of her camera. Always wanting to be ready for a moment, she pulled it out of the bag and around her neck. Now, she just needed to find someone else…

"Flash." Brianna instantly stilled in her step, her mind stopping before she replied back to the whisper.

"Thunder…?" Her heart went into overdrive at seeing Winters and Bill with a third person come from the other side of the road.

"Don't hesitate next time Sergeant Duncan." Winters said with a stern voice. They were lost in a feign country and yet, Winters was calm and collected. "You armed Sergeant?"

"No Sir, I lost it during the jump." With an understanding nod, Winters pulled a knife from his boot, handing it to the woman.

"It's better than nothing but stay close." The men of Easy had grown to think of her as 'one of them', occasionally they would _do_ or _say_ something that about her sex. Winters - nothing changed with him, he always treated Brianna with more security than needed. "This is Private Hall." Winters nodded to the third man standing slightly behind Bill.

Brianna nodded her head to the Private and Winters got them back into formation to continue the dark road. Hall behind them while Brianna kept in stride with Bill. She could still tell that Bill was very much in the zone of revenge for his brother, the hard set of his jaw proved it. "Quit staring Duncan, I'm fine." She knew fine didn't cover it, Bill hardly called her Duncan.

It was still dark when they reached the bridge, there was a hand full of paratroopers with them now – Lipton, Toye and Malarkey were the ones Brianna knew. Winters signaled for the group to take cover while he ran up to the rails of the bridge to look ahead. With a wave of his hand, the group moved forward and followed him down the hill under the bridge and took cover in the bushes.

Brianna and Malarkey shared a look when the sound of horses and German language reached their ears. They came into view, Brianna tensed up waiting for Winters order when suddenly firing started. Across the road from her, Bill was standing up open fire on the Germans by himself before the shock of the action wore off the group and the other men around her joined him.

Brianna couldn't help but stare at the scene in front of her, she had no firing arms so she stayed seated next to Malarkeys feet. Her eyes flickering over the scene from the shouts of German to the whining of the horses. It was Winters sharp voice that made her realize it was over, she watched as he had to pull Bill back from firing on the dead and telling him to wait for his order before acting out again. Brianna slowly got to her feet, her eyes on the dead animal and human bodies surrounding it while her ears caught Bill's harsh bit at Hall. "None of your fucking business cowboy!"

Bill was coming in her direction and Brianna couldn't keep her mouth closed at the poor treatment towards another Paratrooper. "Was that really nessuarcy?"

"That applies to you to Duncan." Bills tone was just as harsh. She wasn't sure which affected her more, his words or Bill nudging in her shoulder as he walked passed that left her standing there.

"Don't take it too hard, you know he doesn't mean it." Toye held up a gun for her and nudged her to follow the rest of the group. Brianna knew Toye was right, didn't mean it didn't hard. Bill had been the one to bring her into the Company, one of her closest friends along with Shifty and George, she never got into a serious disagreement with Bill before. "Come on Bri." The woman quickly jogged up to Toye and matched his stride with the rest of the group, her eyes focused on Bill instead of their surroundings.

The sky was slowly turning red and orange from the morning sun rising over the trees as they walked across a farmer's field in single file, their eyes watching for any allies or Germans.

They hadn't come across anything until the sun was high in the sun and they came from the tree line to an open area. The farm house was covered in shades of black from the recent bombing, half the roof caved in and a vehicle left like a skeleton but her attention was mainly focused on the tree. Hanging from the tree was a paratrooper, his lifeless body swaying slightly and other allies spread around the paratrooper in the same state. With her eyes still trained on the many fallen, she brought her camera up to her face and focused on the scene before snapping the moment – the hardship of D-Day.

**::::**

Brianna felt her body go slack at seeing the familiar uniform as they neared the Germany town as they walked down the narrow forest path. They passed a group of prisoners of war, a couple of sergeants stood with them with a stern impressions. It didn't stop the few Germans from curiously watching her as they neared. It didn't escape her notice that Toye and Bill were suddenly at her side while they walked by, she didn't say anything until they were behind them. "Shouldn't you be staying out of my business Guarnere." She didn't dare glance to her right at Bill, she did however catch the small twitch of Toye's lips.

"Jesus Brie." Bill cursed under his breath at the woman. "You shouldn't listen to me when I'm crapping on."

"That would be _all_ the time." Brianna shot Bill a smile, Toye shaking his head at the pair as they entered the town square.

"The two of you are like an old married couple." Toye received a dirty look from Brianna.

"Everyone knows that's the Joker." Bill's response shocked Brianna, making her stop dead in her tracks as the two man continued to the group of Easy Company.

"What are you talking about?" Brianna respond back when she caught up with the guys.

"Come on Brie, we may be men but we ain't blind." Toye said beside her.

"The whole damn Company knows." Bill brought an arm around her shoulder, he felt her tense up. "Don't worry, the man himself doesn't suspect a _thing_." He couldn't help laugh as the muscles underneath his arm went slack.

"Nice to see you joining us Ann." George shouted from the group of Easy man, Frank Perconte sitting beside him.

When they got close enough to the group, George threw his canteen in her direction when she took a seat next to Popeye. "Just what I needed." She took a greedy sip before leaning back against the wall and closing her eyes briefly.

It didn't take long for the men to start talking, the subject was on the Lieutenant or more on _whom_. No one had seen Lieutenant Meeham since he got on the plane along with a few other paratroopers. If Meeham couldn't be found in forty eight hours, that would appoint Winters as their new first Lieutenant. The man in question grabbed the group's attention, huddling over a map. "We have a German gun emplacement at Brecourt, a three hundred yards from here. We have been order to take it out and secure the area." She continued to listen to Winters as he explained about the situation and Utah Beach. She could already feel the adrenaline racing through her body at the thought of going back into action.

When they got to Brecourt, Winters and Buck took charge with the group, signal for the two the group spread out along the line. They took positions in the bushes and trees, their focus set on the German bunkers, from a single wave of Winters hand, the gun fire started.

With a gun in hand, she fired a few shots and followed the group towards the bunkers, jumping into trenches in open fire at the Germans. Without hesitation, Brianna brought the lends up to her eye and started to snap photos, her attention was on the perfect photo instead of the bullets and shouting around her.

"Are you damn crazy woman?!" George pulled her back roughly into safety away from the oncoming firing of the Germans.

"I'm just trying to take a photo."

"You won't be able to take anymore when you get bullets in ya." She became completely crazed once the damn camera was in her hand, like she was on autopilot. Completely different woman to who he had been talking to in England.

She sat against the dirt barrier with her camera limp against her chest while George sat beside her with the gun in hand. How was she meant to get some action shots of the war if she couldn't get in _there_? "You stay on my ass, do you understand?" George's voice held none of its usual humor and she merely nodded her head in understanding - George didn't have the worse ass to be behind.

They got back to the town late afternoon after the securing Brecourt, Brianna kept herself busy, helping with some of the supplies, a job that always seemed to get left with Luz. She didn't mind helping, it was better than sitting around doing nothing and leaving her thoughts to the few men who happened to get a bullet or two in them – Popeye happened to get shot in his ass cheek.

"You're stubborn." George simply stated randomly as they stood beside each other going through supplies.

For some reason, the tone in his voice made her flare up. "I'm stubborn? Have you seen your reflection lately? You grumpy old mull telling me what I'm-" Her sentence was suddenly cut off as George kissed her, she froze for a moment in surprise before responding back with a small moan.

George didn't want to pull away but he couldn't let things get to out of hand, considering that someone could easily walk into the room and catch them. George just couldn't help himself at that moment after her careless action this morning. On the plus side, he loved getting her all fluttered over something, her cheeks would always turn a shade of red and sparks fired off in her eyes. As he pulled away from her soft lips, a frustrated groan left her throat making him grin. She slowly opened her green eyes and focused on him. "You're beautiful..._and_ stubborn." He gave her a cheeky grin before going back to counting the rations, Brianna could only stare at him.

_**- Bastogne, France -**_

She reacted like every other time the Germans shot a mortar bath over them and huddled in her fox hole. She half excepted Babe to come back but he never showed up as the mortar shower continued around them. A sudden scream for Medic had her heart in her throat, she didn't dear think of who could be out there needing assistance. When the wave of mortars seem to have settled, Brianna ran out of the fox hole towards the screams of medic with her camera in hand like usual.

When she reached the area, the trees were blown to bits while a group of man from Easy were surrounding two bodies, Doc Roe in the middle of them working away. She caught sight of Buck a distance away sitting on the cold snowy ground, she almost moved in his direction until one of men said Bill's name making her rush forward and almost jerking back just as fast at the shape of Toye and Bill lying on the ground. "Bill?" His name came out as a whisper but he heard her none the less.

"Heya Brie, looks like I'll be beating you home." She couldn't believe the words coming from Bill, he was acting like the situation was perfectly normal and his leg wasn't detached from his body.

"They better have ice-cream at the hospital." Toye shot back as they got him onto a stretcher and carried him to the jeep. She couldn't believe the two, they were acting like everything was fine while she felt as if it was her own legs.

Another stretcher came over and the men helped place Bill on it. "Take care Brie, I'll be expecting letters!" He shouted as they got him out the jeep, the wind almost carrying his voice away but she heard it.

She just sat there, unaware of the men moving around her, her unclear eyes with her camera around her neck. She didn't know how to feel, usually she could stay disconnected from scenarios when she looked through the world with her camera lends. This time it was different, she had grown attached to these men. "Ann?" She recognized the voice but couldn't put a face to it until she finally draw her eyes from the bloody patches on which Joe and Bill had been laying.

It was George, his nose was red, a stubble growing on his chin and hair longer than usually but it was her George even without the usually smile on his face. He took her cold fragile hands into his calloused ones, they were so much smaller against his own reminding George that yet again that Brianna should not be on the front lines, he wanted to protect her but he didn't have the power to send her back home. He did the next best thing, he put an arm around her waist and pulled them up to standing, there was no fire in her eyes like there had been earlier. He tried to ignore the twist in his stomach as he led her to his fox hole.

**AN: **I'm doing a series of Band of Brothers Fan Fiction, one-shots for my favorite characters and I've already done ones for...Liebgott, Nixon, Malarkey, Speirs, Harry and Bill. I don't mean any disrespect to the fellow soldiers. Any feedback would be wonderful! A heads up, I'm Australian so sorry if the facts or wording is different to other countries. Hope you enjoyed it :)


End file.
